1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cooking apparatuses and, more particularly, to a cooking apparatus capable of determining a weight of food to be heated.
2. Description of the Background Art
A conventional cooking apparatus may include a weight sensor for detecting a weight of food in a heat chamber. Such a cooking apparatus automatically determines a heating time or the like based on the detected weight of food for cooking.
Examples of such a weight sensor include a device outputting a pulse signal at a different timing according to the weight of food. The weight sensor detects the pulse signal output from the above mentioned device and determines the weight of food based on the timing at which the pulse signal is detected. The cooking apparatus uses the determined weight of food for automatic cooking.
However, the weight sensor suffers from a problem that the pulse signal may not be properly detected due to an external noise or the like. In such a case, the detected weight of food considerably deviates from the actual weight, so that a user does not satisfy with the automatic cooking performed by the cooking apparatus.